Liv(e) Unnaturally
by neonninja99
Summary: What if Lux Cassidy had a twin? How would that change their lives? Meet Liv Max, a 16 year old outcast who always has a snarky comment and doesn't care what others think. All Liv's life she has life a nightmare, now reunited with her family she is scared that it might never change.


AN: What ever happened in the episode that I skipped it's the same as it is in the show or so very similar that it would waste both my time and yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life Unexpected or Love the Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna

(Episode 1)

"This is Lux our daughter," Baze said stepping out of the way so Cate could see Lux.

Lux came out from behind the car door and shut it.

"Where's your sister?" Cate asked.

"I have a sister?" Lux asked; at the same time Baze asked, "There's two?"

"Yeah, there's two," Cate said looking at Baze, "That's what twins are."

"So you're saying I have a twin sister?" Lux asked.

"Yes," Cate said.

Lux shook her head and said, "Okay then, I still need this signed," Lux showed Cate the papers.

"You're getting emancipated?" Cate asked.

"Trying to, but I needed you guys' signatures," Lux said.

"Yeah ... Okay ... Here," Cate said using the car as something hard to sign the paper on, Baze handed her a pen.

"Great, now I can give this to my social worker," Lux said.

"Do you want me to take you? I can take you," Cate said nervously.

"So can I," Baze said opening the car door, "Do you have a radio show to get back to?"

"I can leave," Cate said.

"Are you sure?" Lux asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Cate said, "Ryan will cover for me."

(episode 3)

"She's kind of a bitch."

"Damn right she is," A girl with long black hair with red tips mumbled as she walked by.

"That's Olivia Max, but she hates her name so if you have to talk to her, call her Liv," Brynn said, "She's the school's psycho. There are rumours that she landed herself in foster care by killing her parents."

"Hey," Lux said a little defensively.

"What? I said they were rumours," Brynn said with a shrug.

Liv looked back at Lux and Brynn, she rolled her eyes before continuing on her way to the councillors office. She was too busy looking at her feet that she bumped into Math.

"I'm sorry," Liv said brushing her hair behind her ear, she kept her head down but locked eyes with Math.

"Freak," Someone mumbled as they passed by Liv and Math.

"Hey, that isn't nice," Math said a little timidly.

"It's okay Mr. Rogers, I'm use to it," Liv said moving around Math to continue her trail.

"Hey Liv, can I talk to you in private?" Math asked.

Liv shrugged following Math into his classroom.

"Are you really okay?" Math asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Rogers," Liv said "Is that all?"

"Um, I wanted to ask you about your foster family," Math said.

Liv just walked out.

"Liv, Liv," Math said trying to get her to stop, "Olivia!"

Liv turned, her face was red and she had her pointer finger pointed at Math, "Don't you dare call me that!" Liv yelled causing 'ooh's to come from her fellow school mates, "I don't care who you are or who you think you are! Never call me Olivia!" She whipped her head around at all the people who were talking about and snicker at her, "All I have ever tried to do is be nice to you people, yes I get that I am a foster kid, yes I get I am different but you don't have to constantly point it out!" With that she stormed down the hallway and later out of the school.

Later that night Math told Baze about what happened with Liv.

"After she exploded, she left," Math said, "What do I do?"

"I don't know man," Baze said, "Have you tried talking to her parents?"

"I've emailed her social worker and all she's told me is that Liv is a troubled kid," Math said, "You have a kid. What would you do?"

"Why don't you ask Lux to talk to her," Baze said, "Be friends maybe then she won't be so 'troubled'."

"I don't know setting her up with friends won't that hurt her self esteem?" Math asked.

"Not if she doesn't know," Baze said with a shrug, "Give Lux a call, she and Cate only just got home they shouldn't be asleep yet."

Math nodded and did as suggested, the next morning Lux decided to talk to Liv.

At school the next day, Lux went up to Liv, "Hey, Liv right?" Lux asked pretending not to know.

Liv titled her head and said, "What's it to you?"

"I'm just new," Lux said, "Just trying to make friends."

"Sure uh huh," Liv said crossing her arms, "Because being friends with the populars isn't enough for you have to stoop to being friends with the parent killing freak."

"I don't believe you killed your parents," Lux said.

Liv rolled her eyes, turned and started to walk away.

Lux rushed to walk beside her, she said, "I know what it is like... to be the foster kid who can't talk about their home life," She whispered 'home life'.

"You don't know anything," Liv said walking faster.

Lux tried her best to keep up, "You don't know me and I don't know you, and that will never change if you don't let someone in," she said.

Liv had enough she grabbed Lux's arm and shoved her into the lockers and hissed, "You don't know me or my home life so stop tying, I don't need or want friends." Liv let Lux go and stormed down the hallway with her head down.

Math rushed to Lux's side and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Liv might not be," Lux said looking in the direction that Liv went.

"Why? What did she tell you?" Math asked as they went into his classroom which was nearby.

"It's not what she told me, it's what she didn't tell me," Lux said, "I think she is in an abusive home."

"Are you sure?" Math said.

Lux nodded and said, "Yeah, be careful with what you do, she could be moved to a worse home."

Math nodded, "Thank you for trying."

"I'm not done yet," Lux said with a smile, "Liv needs a friend."

After school Lux followed Liv to a children's park at a daycare. Liv stood under a tree as she watched as a woman leave the daycare with a 9 month old baby girl.

Lux accidently stepped on a twig causing Liv to spin around spotting her.

"What are you doing here?! Did you follow me?" Liv asked angrily.

"Um, I...," Lux stuttered.

'You need to leave! Now!" Liv yelled.

"You do too, Miss Max," The lady with the baby said, "This is your last warning before I call the cops."

"I'm sorry please don't call the cops," Liv said, "I just needed to see her."

"You gave her up, you have no right to her anymore," The lady said, "You should keep your sister away from me and my daughter."

"She's not your daughter," Liv yelled at the same time Lux yelled, "She's not my sister."

"She is my daughter, you gave up your rights to her," The lady said. All the yelling cause the baby to cry, "And have you too looked in the mirror you could be twins."

The lady walked off not even bothering to sooth the baby.

"Look what you did!" Liv yelled.

Lux tilted her head, looked at Liv and asked, "What if she's right?"

"Angela is my daughter," Liv hissed.

"No not that, that we're sisters," Lux said, "A week ago I found my birth parents and Cate said that I have a twin."

"I'm not your sister," Liv said pushing past her.

"But what if you are?" Lux asked, "For all we know you could be. We're both foster kids and apparently we both look alike."

"I ... am ... not ... your ... sister!" Liv said turning and stomped away.

"Fine, but if you need anything go to the Open Bar," Lux said walking to where she was going to meet Bug.

(Episode 4)

The next night when Liv arrived home her foster father, Kyle Jenson stopped her before going she could reach her room.

"Where were you," Liv's foster father demanded.

"School," Liv said trying to walk around the muscular man.

Kyle pushed her to the ground, he yelled, "I let you live under my roof, let you live here while you were pregnant with you bastard child."

Liv stood up and yelled in his face, "Angela is not a bastard!"

Kyle then hit her in the face knocking her unconscious.

When she awoke she limped to the Open Bar which was full of people for Cate and Ryan's drink and date event. Liv tried her best not to limp over to the bar.

"Um, do you know Lux?" Liv asked the bartender.

"Yeah, she's my daughter," Baze said, "Can I help you?"

"She said to come here if I need help," Liv said.

"Your Liv right?" Baze asked.

"Liv what are you doing here," Math said coming up to them when he noticed his 16 year old student in a bar.

"Lux told me to come here," Liv said.

"She's up stairs, Math can you show her the way?" Baze asked.

"But Cate is up there with Lux," Math said.

"Cate and in her Mom?" Liv asked, "Maybe I shouldn't."

"It'll be okay," Baze said nodding to Math who lead Liv to the door.

"Straight up there," He said before leaving her.

Liv took a deep breath before opening the door and going upstairs.

"But no one eve chose me," Lux said, "Including you. So don't tell me that this isn't a big deal, that you understand how I feel because you don't."

Lux turned away, she spotted Liv at the door with a black eye. Lux said walking over to her, "Liv what happened?"

"You said to come here if I need help," Liv said, "I need help."

"Lux who is this?" Cate asked.

"Lux can I talk to you alone?" Liv asked.

Lux nodded as she pushed past Cate and down the stairs with Liv.

"Lux!" Cate called following them, "I understand what you are going through."

"You don't understand anything," Lux said, "What would you do if your secret came out," Lux hopped on stage and told everyone that Cate and Ryan were engaged before grabbing Liv's hand and pulling her back upstairs.

"Lux what did you do?" Liv asked when they got up the stairs, "I don't know what Cate did but why did you do that?"

"She deserved it," Lux mumbled as she sat on the couch.

"Everyone deserves many things, my daughter deserves to live with a family to love her and not with a foster family that uses her for money, if it's me or not. I deserve not to go home every night to be beaten and raped," Liv said, "You deserve a family that loves you for you, which you have. So you need to get over your petty school problems and act your age."

Lux looked at Liv in shock.

"I am sick and tired of people taking what they have for granted," Liv said, "So what Lux; your life has been hard, you at least have a family now."

Lux, again didn't say anything.

"You know what I don't need your help until you learn to help yourself," Liv said walking back down to the bar.

"Where's Lux?" Baze asked.

"Your daughter is upstairs," Liv said not stopping as she quickly walked out.

"Liv," Cate said catching the teen as she left.

"Hi, Miss Cassidy," Liv said making sure her bruised eye was covered with her hair.

Ryan stood behind Cate and Alice went home.

"Did your foster parents do that?" Cate asked.

Liv didn't say anything she just looked to her feet.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight," Cate said, "You can sleep in Lux's bed tonight, but tomorrow we have to go to the police."

Cate walked over and wrapped her arm around Liv who flinched at the contact before relaxing.

"You know Lux didn't mean anything she said to you," Liv said as they started to walk towards Ryan's car, "She is just so use to getting hurt in foster families that she is unintentionally hurting you first."

"I know," Cate said.

"She also thinks that I am her twin," Liv said.

Cate took a step away from Liv and looked at her.

"You okay?" Liv asked.

"I think she is right," Ryan said,

Liv laughed and asked, "Are you serious?"

"I think she is," Cate said quietly and slowly more to herself than anyone else.

"What does this mean?" Liv asked, "No I need proof."

"Fine, we'll get a test done if you want," Cate said.

Liv nodded, "Okay."

The next morning Liv went with Ryan and Cate to the studio because they knew there was a job opening that Liv would be perfect for. If Cate couldn't get Liv placed in her custody then she'd get the girl emancipated.

"Hi, my name is Liv Max," Liv said to the receptionist, "I would like to apply for the job that is open."

"Do you have a resume?" They asked.

Liv nodded, pulling the resume Cate and Ryan helped her write up the night before, "Here," she said.

"Okay, someone will call you if you get an interview," They said going back to their work.

"Okay," Liv said emphasizing on the 'Oh'. She then found Cate and Ryan around the corner and followed to where they have their show and sat on a bench outside. Cate had given Liv her phone and a pair of headphones.

While she was waiting for Cate to take her to get the test done and to go and talk to the police, she sat there and sang quietly along to music on Cate's phone.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts," Liv sang, "Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie."

"You have a beautiful voice," A teen boy about the same age as Liv said standing beside her.

"Thanks," Liv blushed.

He sat down beside her and said, "My name is Connor Davis."

"Liv Max," Liv introduced herself.

"So what are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"I'm waiting for Cate Cassidy," Liv said.

"What for," Connor said, "She lied to everyone."

"So did Ryan, and they had good reason to," Liv said, "They deserve privacy and it really isn't anyone's business."

"True," Connor said, "That isn't going to stop people from hating them."

Liv nodded.

"Come with me, their show won't be over for another 10 minutes," Connor said standing up and holding out his hand for her to take.

Connor, with his hand still in Liv's led her down to a recording booth down the hallway.

"Let's sing," He said, "I'll do Eminem's part you do Rihanna's."

"I don't know," Liv said, "Are we even allowed in here."

"Yes, my dad owns the place," Connor said opening the actual booth for Liv. She walked in there and waited as he set up the track and started recording.

"Are you recoding this?" Liv asked.

"No," Connor lied handing her a headset.

After they sang, Liv said, "I should get back."

"I'll come with you," Connor said.

They walked back to the bench in silence. They arrived just as Cate and Ryan came out.

"Connor I see you met Liv," Cate said.

"Yes I have," Connor said sticking his hands into the front pockets of his pants, "I got to get going, see you around Liv."

"Bye," Liv said waving to him.

"Alright let's go," Cate said before kissing Ryan goodbye, "Bye I'll see you later after I drop Liv off at the house."

"Bye," Ryan said as Cate and Liv left the building. He has other business in the building.

When Cate dropped Liv back at the house that afternoon Liv just did her homework and did extra work since she missed school that day.

"Is Cate home?" Lux asked when she got home that night.

"No not yet, she went out with Ryan," Liv said.

Lux came and sat across the table from Liv, she said, "How was your day."

"Cate took me to the studio to apply for a job, then to do a paternity test to see if I am really your sister, and to the police," Liv said.

"You took a paternity test?" Lux asked, "What are the results?"

'I don't know yet, they'll mail them here when they're done," Liv said, "For now I was placed in Cate's custody until the tests come back,"

"I see," Lux said.

"I slept in your bed last night," Liv said, "I made sure everything is back to way it was."

"Okay," Lux said then she remembered something, "Oh, I brought you some of your homework."

"Thanks," Liv said as Lux dug into her bag and pulled out a small pile of papers then handed them to her.

Both Lux and Liv went to work on their homework with Lux finishing first.

When they finished Liv spoke first, "Do you know where Cate keeps her extra blankets and pillows?"She asked.

"Not sure," Lux answered, "I have an extra blanket in my room."

"Okay," Liv said.

"Why don't you sleep in my room with me," Lux said, "If we really are twins then we better get use to sleeping in the same room."

"I still have a little more homework to finish," Liv said rifling through some of her papers, "And a test to study for."

"Just bring it with you, just do it in the attic," Lux said as she started to pack up her homework and writing utensils.

The girls then went up to the attic and both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, with Liv's forgotten books and papers between them.

When Cate and Ryan got home about an hour later, they looked around franticly for Liv and were hoping Lux was with her. When they entered the attic Cate saw both girls sleeping side by side only divided by school work. Lux was asleep under her blanket facing the wall closet to the side of the bed she was sleep on and Liv was asleep on top of the blanket facing Lux, both girls in identical positions.

Cate walked over to the bed and removed Liv's homework and placed them on the table beside the bed. She noticed Baze's envelope, giving it a look before moving on to grab the spare blanket to cover Liv with.

When tucking Liv in she noticed a birth mark behind her ear; a birth mark both her and Lux shared.

"Welcome home my baby girls," Cate whispered moving hair out of Lux's face. The birth mark had done what the paternity test was meant to do, confirm that Liv was indeed her child.

A smile spread across Liv's face as she slept peacefully for the first time since she was young.

(Episode 5)

It's been days since everyone found out of Lux lying and they still were talking about them both to their faces and behind their backs. When school let out Lux was going to meet Bug and Liv was going to head home with Cate.

"Hey Bonggirl," Brynn said, "Foster freaks."

"Bitch posy still ridding you guys?" Bug asked.

"Yeah turns out lying about my entire life on the first day of school isn't the best way to make friends," Lux said.

"They pick on anyone who is different," Liv said.

"Who cares you don't want to be friends with those donuts right?" Bug asked.

Liv raised an eyebrow at Bug calling them donuts.

"No," Lux said.

There was a honk and Liv announced her leave.

"I got to go guys Cate is here," Liv said, "See you at the home Lux, bye Bug it was good seeing you again."

Since Liv and Bug met they had become fast friends.

"Hey," Liv said entering the car.

"How was school?" Cate asked starting to drive.

"The same old," Liv said, she buckled up her seat belt, "They're ragging on Lux and I'd wish they would just stop."

"Are they still doing that to you?' Cate asked.

"Yeah but they make fun of me because I purposely give them something to pick on me about, now Lux was just trying to make friends in a new school," Liv said.

Cate asked, "Why do you give them something to make fun of you for?"

Liv shrugged and turned to look out the window officially ending their conversation.

That night Baze took Lux and his two friends to the local amusement park, Liv met them there.

"Those girls, they're still giving you a hard time?" Baze asked standing up.

"Everyone treats me like I have the social bird flu," Lux said, "And they aren't that much easier to Liv, who by the way seems unaffected by everything until someone brings up her full name or past."

"Talking about me are you?" Liv asked sounding harsh.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there," Lux apologized.

"Relax I'm only playing with you," Liv said.

"Hey kid," Baze said.

"Hey old man," Liv said.

"I'm not old," Baze said defensively.

"Well I'm not a kid," Liv said with a shrug, "So I've been challenged to air hockey are we going to go play?"

"Let's go," Lux said.

"You won't beat me," Baze said.

"You're on old man," Liv said running ahead with Lux, "Come on keep up."

When they got home Cate was waiting for them.

"And the part of the over baring worried mother," Cate said.

"Worried?" Liv asked.

"Why are you worried?" Lux asked.

"About you two; it's after midnight," Cate said.

"So?" Lux and Liv said at the same time.

"On a school night one of you should have called," Cate said.

"I don't have a phone," Liv said in defence.

"Lux does," Cate said.

"Cate relax," Lux said.

"What's the point of giving you a cell phone if you don't use it?" Cate asked.

"I can name a few," Liv said getting strange looks from both Cassidy's, "Okay not helping."

"I had no idea where you two where," Cate said.

"We were with Blaze," Liv said.

"I told you," Lux said.

"Yeah well Baze is an over grown man child," Cate said, "Well it's the third night in a row that you two hung out with him. What did you guys do?"

"We went to the amusement park," Liv said.

"Ate way too much food," Lux continued.

"And I smoked them both in air hockey," Liv finished.

"We're going to bed," Lux said dragging Liv away by the arm.

"Good night Cate," Liv said over her shoulder.

"Night," Cate said sadly.

The next morning Liv and Lux were awoken by an overly excited Cate who was bouncing up and down on her knees on Lux's bed.

"Cate buzz off," Liv groaned burying her head under the pillow.

"You got it!" Cate said.

"Got what?" Lux mumbled not opening her eyes.

"The job," Cate answered.

Liv and Lux sat up at the same time seeing Baze Standing behind Cate.

"Baze wants to take you out for breakfast to celebrate," Cate said.

"Get dressed," I Baze said, "Cate's got to get to work so I am going to take you two out for breakfast then drop you off at school."

"Cool," Liv and Lux said.

"I'll see you guys later," Cate said leaving the attic with Baze so the girls could get ready.

Once finished school Liv and Lux went to Baze's so Lux could ask Baze to use his loft for party space.

"Sup Gramps," Lux said walking into the bar with Liv.

The older man looked at Liv strangely.

"Hasn't Baze told you?' Liv asked, "I'm Lux's twin."

"You two look nothing alike," Jack said.

"Haven't you heard of fraternal twins?" Liv asked rolling her eyes.

"It hasn't been confirmed yet," Baze cut in.

"Baze can I some friends over at the loft tonight?" Lux asked completely ignoring the conversation between her grandfather and sister.

"Some friends from school? The jock," He said with a smile, "Sure yeah."

"Awesome," Lux said going upstairs.

"Just so you know I am not included in her crazy shenanigans and I will be at Cate's," Liv said, "Nice meeting you Mr. Bazile, I would love to continue our thrilling talk but I have homework," She followed Lux with a smirk.

While Lux and Cate were getting ready that night for their plans, Liv walked into the bathroom grumbling.

"What's wrong with you?" Lux asked.

"Nothing," Liv said, "Just thinking."

"About?"Cate asked.

"Angela," Liv said.

"Who's Angela?" Cate asked.

"Cate, please don't freak out," Liv said regretting saying Angela's name.

"Why would I freak out?" Cate asked.

"Because Angela is my 9 month old daughter," Liv said quickly before rushing out of the bathroom.

The door bell rang, Lux said, "I'll get it," As she didn't want to be in that conversation.

"You're what?" Cate asked following her, "You have a daughter? I have a granddaughter? I'm 32! Maybe I should stay home."

"No," Liv said, "You will not stay home."

"But you have so much going on maybe I can help," Cate said.

"No," Liv said.

"But maybe...," Cate said getting cut off.

"You can't get my daughter out of the system!" Liv yelled storming off to the attic.

"Liv," Cate called after her.

Liv hid up in the attic until Cate and Lux left, she came down to check the mail and watch tv. When she checked the mail there was a bunch of bills and random things for Cate, but there also was an envelope with her and Cate's names on it; the paternity test results.

With shaking hands Liv put the rest of the mail on the table and just stared at the results envelope, "What if they aren't my family," She whispered to herself, "Better safe than sorry," Liv then hid the envelope in the bottom of her school bag.

After watching tv for about an hour the phone rang, it was Lux.

"I can't believe you got Cate and Baze arrested," Liv said with a laugh as she found Lux at the police station.

Lux rolled her eyes.

"So let's get your idiot parents out of the slammer," Liv said walking up to the officer at the desk, she pulled an envelope out of her coat, "How much is the bail for Bobby Guthrie, Cate Cassidy, and Nathaniel Bazile?"

"It's set at 2000 for Cassidy and Bazile and 6000 for Guthrie," The man said.

Liv took a deep breath, and handed the man the envelope, "$10, 000," She said, "Take your time and count it if you want."

"Liv, that's all your savings," Lux said.

"I know," Liv said with a sigh, "I've got a job now so I can start saving again."

Baze and Cate came out looking for the girls franticly.

"Liv," Cate said rushing over and enveloping the teen in a hug.

"How much did it cost you?" Baze asked.

"It doesn't matter," Liv said watching as Bug walked by and left without a word.

"Of course it matters," Cate said.

"It doesn't really, besides you can make it up to me by never ever changing," Liv said as they started to walk out of the police station, "Because when Lux called me boy did I laugh so hard. Hey Nat, you coming?"

Natasha nodded and followed the group out.

"How did you even get here?" Baze asked.

"I kind of drove Cate's car," Liv said wincing in anticipation of their responses.

"You drove my car?" Cate asked.

"Relax I have my learners and I have been driving since I was like I don't know 12," Liv said.

"You've been driving since you were 12?" Natasha asked, "Sweet."

Cate looked at her in a mixture of anger and worry.

"What would you rather my drunk foster father to drive me home at like 9pm when he forgot to pick me up from school?" Liv asked not really wanting an answer.

"I like this girl," Natasha said to Lux.

"Well you are not driving home," Cate said.

"Fine by me," Liv said tossing Cate the keys and climbing into the back with Natasha and Lux.

(Episode 6)

"You two are skipping school?" Cate asked.

"You said I could go," Lux said.

"And I am going because I posted his bail," Liv said.

"You posted his bail?" Ryan asked.

"Yes I did, now you two can go back to your premarital dispute; Lux and I have to get ready," Liv said leaving with Lux close behind her.

"Does Bug know you posted his bail?" Lux asked.

"I doubt it," Liv said, "if you didn't tell him and Nat didn't tell him then he shouldn't know. Besides I only did it because Bug is generally a nice guy, plus he is your boyfriend and I'd rather my sister's boyfriend not be behind bars."

"Well thanks," Lux said pulling the ladder down for the attic.

"No problem," Liv said, "By the way I have work after so I won't be coming back with you."

After Bug's hearing Liv went to the station for her first day of work.

"Liv," Connor called with a bright smile.

"Hey Connor," Liv said.

"I am here to give you a tour and train you," Connor said.

"Cool, lead the way," Liv said.

"So do you know what your job entails?" Connor asked.

"Not really," Liv said.

"Well you will be getting people coffee and teas upon their request and running around doing small jobs around the building," Connor explained.

"Cool," Liv said.

With the tour almost done Liv was almost done for the day when they rounded the corner just in time to see the tail end of Ryan and Cate's fight,

"Cate," Liv said getting Cate's attention.

Cate wiped a tear from her eye before turning to her daughter, "Hi Liv."

"Are you okay?" Liv asked walking over to Cate.

"I'm fine, how is your first day going?" Cate asked changing the subject.

"Great," Liv said understanding Cate's privacy, "Am I done here?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Connor said.

Liv hooked her arm through Cate's and smiled at her, "How about we go home and I'll make you dinner," Liv said.

Cate nodded.

"He'll come around when he is ready," Liv said, "If he really loves you he'll come around."

Cate nodded again, she shifted through her bag as they walked and handed Liv her car keys, "You can drive," She said.

"Are you sure?" Liv asked exciting the building.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Cate said.

Liv stopped at the passenger side on the car, opened the door for Cate before walking over to the diver's spot and climbing in.

"Here I got you something," Cate said grabbing a neatly wrapped box that sat in her back seat, "Let's just call it a late birthday present."

"Thank you Cate," Liv said with a smile, she opened the box revealing a cell phone with a black case that read 'this is my family I found it all on my own it's little and broken but still good' and a pull over hoodie that says 'I'm strong because I know my weakness'.', "I love them, thank you."

"Baze picked out the sweater," Cate said, "He also wants you to call him on your new phone later; his, Lux, my numbers are programmed in there already."

"You didn't have to spend your money on me," Liv said starting the car.

"I wanted to," Cate said.

"I haven't even told you when my birthday is," Liv said.

"It's the same as Lux's, September 19," Cate said.

"Okay well, I didn't even know that," Liv said.

Cate reached over and took the keys out of the ignition.

"You didn't know when your birthday is?" Cate asked in shock.

Liv looked down and shook her head slowly, she sniffed wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve, "Can we go, I really don't want to talk about this."

Cate nodded giving her back the keys.

When they got back home, both girls ran out of the car when they saw Bug standing over Jones who was on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Liv, Lux get in the house," Cate ordered, she turned to Bug, "You get off my property or I'll call the cops."

Liv grabbed Lux's arm and dragged her into the house with Jones and Cate following them.

"Are you okay?" Liv asked in a shaky with her eyes wide.

"I'm fine," Lux said pushing Liv's hand off her arm and storming up to the attic.

Cate walked up behind Liv and asked in a gentle voice, "Are you okay?"

Liv nodded, "Yeah," She then handed Cate her keys, "Here, I'm going to talk to Lux you should take the quarterback home."

Liv then walked away heading up to the attic to talk to Lux.

"Hey," Liv said.

"Hi," Lux said sniffling.

"If anyone is damaged it's me," Liv said sitting down on the bed beside Lux, "I just told Cate that I didn't know when my birthday was."

"Oh," Lux said slightly shifting closer to Liv, "You didn't know?"

Liv shook her head and said, "It seems that not knowing your birthday is a cause for alarms with foster parents."

Lux and Liv laughed.

"Come here," Liv said wrapping her arm around Lux's shoulders and pulling her close, "Even if we aren't twins, you are my sister."

Lux placed her head on Liv's shoulder causing the dark haired girl to smile.

"Hey girls," Cate said coming up about ten minutes later.

"Hi," Lux said lifting her head from Liv's shoulder.

"So I drove Jones home," Cate said walking over and sitting on the end of the bed, "Do either of you want to talk about what happened today?"

"Do you?" Liv asked talking about Cate's fight with Ryan.

"It was just a fight," Cate said, "He didn't believe nothing happened between Baze and I since high school."

"But something did happen," Lux said.

"I know, but it didn't mean anything," Cate said.

"You need to tell Ryan the truth," Lux said.

"He deserves it, and you deserve not having to deal with the guilt," Liv finished.

Cate nodded with a sigh and said, "Okay now that I've talked it's time for one of you to."

"Bug he over reacted," Lux said putting her head back on Liv's shoulder, "He's just not good with people not wanting him. I wonder how he'd react if he knew Jones tried to kiss me."

"Jones tried to kiss you?" Liv asked.

"Yeah but I pushed him away," Lux said.

"You need to tell bug the truth," Cate said.

"What if I tell the truth and her leaves me?" Lux asked.

"What if you don't and you keep him?" Liv asked, "It would mean your whole relationship is based off a lie. It wouldn't be real."

Lux nodded, "I'll tell him," She said turning her head to face Liv, "your turn."

Liv shook her head, "I can't," she said.

"Why not?" Cate asked, "We're here for you."

"You may not think that later," Liv mumbled.

"What? There is nothing you can say that will make me stop caring for you Liv," Cate said.

"Same here," Lux said.

Liv took a deep breath and nodded, "I was adopted until I was 3 when I was kidnapped by this guy who had almost 20 kids in his basement. He took the richest kids from the richest families, but then he took me; the family that adopted me was neither rich nor famous, but he took me," She said staring off into space, "It was dark all the time and he hardly ever fed us. I only got away when I was 13, I was there for 10 years; 10 years of my life was turned into a nightmare after nightmare because of this man."

Tears started to pour down both Cate and Liv's faces; Lux hugged the girl beside her and edged her to continue.

"If it wasn't for this boy named Max, I would still be there," Liv said wiping some of her tears away with her sleeve, "He didn't make it out of the house, I don't know what happened he could still be there."

"Is that why your last name is Max?" Lux asked.

Liv nodded and continued, "When the police asked me my name I didn't know what to say and Max he saved me so I just told them that. The man he changed my name from the name my adopted parents gave me, I don't even remember what it was."

"That's why you hate your name," Lux stated.

"Olivia was the name that that monster gave me," Liv said, "But when the officer asked me my birthday, I didn't know what to say, so I said it was that day whatever that day was."

"Oh sweetheart," Cate said moving closer to the girls.

"I still have nightmares of the look on his face while he," Liv trailed off closing her eyes.

"You don't have to continue," Cate said.

Lux nodded pulling Liv into a tight hug, "I'm sorry," Lux whispered into her hair.

Liv pulled away, once more whipping tears from her eyes, "Can you grab that for me?" She asked pointing to her bag.

Cate nodded standing up and getting the bag.

"This came a few days ago," Liv said pulling the paternity test results out of the bag, "The night that you guys got arrested. I know I should have told you but I was..."

"Scared?" Cate asked, "Like I already said, "nothing will stop me from caring for you Liv."

Liv handed Cate the envelope, "I can't open it you do it," She said.

Cate nodded taking the envelope and opening it. Liv held her breath as Cate read the paper; with a smile Cate handed it to Liv.

"I'm your daughter?" Liv said not believing it to be real, "I have a forever family."

"We need to tell Baze," Lux said smiling, she cleared her eyes of the tears generated by Liv's story and slid off the bed.

"Yeah, and I promised a homemade dinner to Cate," Liv said following her twin out of the attic, "after dinner Cate you got to go talk to Ryan and Lux you got to go talk to Bug."

(Episode 7)

"That is why you need this," Cate said pulling some money out of her back pocket and handed it to Lux.

Lux was in bed, eating ice cream, and feeling down that Bug had left.

"What's this?" Lux asked.

"Retail therapy," Cate said, "And take your sister with you, she has been spending way too much time on her cell phone."

"Cate, boyfriend leaving aside," Lux said, "This has all been great lately especially with finding out about Liv being my sister, so thanks."

"Of course," Cate said with a bright smile.

When Lux went down stairs to get Liv to go shopping with Natasha Liv declined saying she hates shopping and would rather chop her own ear of and eat it. So Lux shrugged and went on shopping with Natasha.

"I'm going out," Liv called about an hour after Lux left.

A car honked.

"Where are you going?" Cate asked peeking her head into the room.

"Out," Liv grumbled grabbing her coat and leaving without saying another word.

"Hey," Connor asked inside the car.

"Hi," Liv said getting in and showing Connor her phone, "So here is the address, let's go."

Once there Liv knocked on the door, a lady in a grey pencil skirt and white blouse opened the door, she was the lady that had Angela in the park days ago.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm here for my daughter," Liv said, "I am no longer in the system and I have never given up custody of my daughter."

"Wait here," The lady said closing the door returning a moment later with a screaming Angela, "The brat hasn't stopped screaming since she last saw you."

"Angela," Liv said taking her daughter into her arms, she kissed the top of her head before looking back up at the lady and growling.

"Let's go Liv," Connor said tugging at Liv's arm.

Liv rolled her eyes and followed Connor to the car, she said, "Do you have the car seat?"

"Yeah," Connor said going to the back of the car and pulling it out of the trunk, "I doubt my father will even notice it is gone, nobody has used it for like 5 years."

He set the car seat up in the back seat and Liv placed her now quiet daughter in it, buckling her in before hopping in the passenger seat beside Connor.

"Cate is going to freak when I show up with her," Liv said, "But I couldn't leave her anymore."

"So next stop store?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I got my first pay check today and it should be enough to get her some diapers and baby food," Liv said, "Furniture will have to wait for a bit."

Connor nodded and started to drive.

Once done at the store, Connor dropped Liv and Angela off. He gave her the car seat before driving off.

"Cate hello? Lux?" Liv called out getting no answer, "It seems no one is home baby girl."

Liv left the car seat at the door but the baby food in the kitchen before taking Angela up to the attic.

It wasn't until an hour later that Lux returned.

"You have a baby," Lux said, "How did you get Angela?"

"I went to the foster home and," Liv said.

"You took her?!" Lux asked rather loudly, startling the baby in question.

"Technically I asked for her and they gave her to me," Liv said.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Lux asked.

"No I called her social worker on my way back, she said I can take her back since the test results proved I was your sister, have a stable job and a suitable home," Liv explained.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Lux asked.

"Right now I'm not sure," Liv said, "But I have food and diapers for the week plus I bought a few toys."

"Cate is going to freak," Lux said coming to sit on the bed, she sat down and started to play with Angela.

"Probably," Liv shrugged, "But she'll get over it."

"Well I got to go," Lux said, "I just came up to see if you were home."

"Kay, see you tonight," Liv said grabbing a stuffed bunny that she bought and handed it to Angela.

Later that night Liv got a text from Lux asking her to come to Baze's with Angela. Liv was just about to leave when Cate came through the door with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Liv placed Angela on the couch before rushing to Cate's side, "What happened?" Liv asked enveloping Cate in a hug.

"Ryan he...," Cate cried.

"Shh," Liv soothed kicking the door shut with her foot then leading her into the kitchen room.

"Baba!" Angela cried.

"Crap, wait here," Liv said rushing to the living room.

Cate followed her into the living room seeing her pick up the baby and bounce her on her hip.

"I know it's not a good time, but I couldn't just leave her in that house," Liv said.

"Is this Angela?" Cate asked.

Liv nodded as the baby hit her in the face with a giggle.

"Here," Liv said motioning Cate over.

"No, I've never held...," Cate said.

"You will hold your granddaughter Cate," Liv said handing the baby over.

"Hi beautiful," Cate said.

"I don't know what happened between you and Lux, but I won't leave you," Liv said, "Ever."

"She's mad that I couldn't take in Tasha," Cate said bouncing Angela.

"She'll come around," Liv said, "Can you watch Angela for like 20 minutes, Lux wants me to bring he some clothes."

"Um I don't know," Cate said.

"Relax Cate she only bites when you don't feed her," Liv said laughing gaining a worried expression from Cate, "I'm joking, I don't know if she bites."

"I'd be quicker if I had a car," Liv hinted.

"Use mine," Cate said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I bought her some food which is in the kitchen," Liv said, "She has toys upstairs and so are the diaper and wipes."

Liv went upstairs for a few minutes coming down with a bag, she found Cate and Angela still in the living room, she said, "Bye bye baby," She kissed Angela's head, leaving picking up Cate's keys on the way out.

Liv returned 15 minutes later with a smile on her face.

"What's with you?" Cate said playing with Angela on the floor.

"You're alive," Liv said, she ran her fingers through Angela's blonde curls, "Hi baby."

"Where is she sleeping tonight?" Cate asked standing up leaving Angela on the floor.

"Connor texted me, his father found out that he gave be the car seat and he offered me some of his other stuff," Liv said, "He is on his way over and he is going to help me set stuff up in the attic. He doesn't have a crib or anything up he has a playpen which will work for now."

"What's going on between you two," Cate asked going into the kitchen to get herself something to drink, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water please, can you also get a bottle of chocolate milk for Ange?" Liv asked, "Bottles are clean in the sink and chocolate milk is in the fridge. Also nothing is happening between me and Connor, he is just helping me out."

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Liv said picking up Angela and walking to the door. She opened the door revealing Connor with a folded up playpen and a stack of boxed.

"Hey," Connor said stepping into the house.

"Playpen goes upstairs," Liv said pointing to where the stairs are, "The stairs are down."

"Okay," Connor said with a nod heading in the direction that Liv pointed in.

"Hey Cate can you help with these boxes?" Liv called putting Angela back on the floor in the living room and grabbing a box.

"Yeah," Cate said placing drinks on the table and walking to Liv.

"Here take this," Liv said as she handed off the box she was carrying and grabbed another. Liv used her foot to push the last box into the house.

"Where do you want these?" Cate asked.

"Um, I don't know what's in them," Liv said.

"Two of them are filled with clothes and bedding the other is diapers, wipes, and bottles," Connor said coming back into the room, "The playpen is set up upstairs."

"Thank you so much," Liv said handing Connor the box.

He took the other off the ground, "So where do you want them?" Connor asked.

"Upstairs," Liv said going over to pick up Angela who was falling asleep on the floor, "I can bring down what I need when I need it."

"Also there are baby monitors in my back pockets," Connor said walking over to the stairs with Liv and Cate trailing him.

After putting Angela to sleep and leaving a baby monitor on in the attic, the group went downstairs.

"I'm heading to bed," Cate said leaving them.

"Kay, night," Liv said waving her off before turning to Connor, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Connor said, "What are we watching."

"How about the new Alice in Wonderland movie?" Liv asked.

"I'm in," Connor said sitting on the couch.

Liv popped the movie in and sat beside Connor.

Soon they both drifted off to sleep with Liv leaning on Connor. Cate came in and saw them asleep, she smiled putting a big blanket over them. She kissed Liv's forehead before heading back to bed.

(Episode 9)

"Lux you up here?" Liv called as she entered Baze's loft carrying Angela. She saw Lux and Bug on the couch both half naked so she covered Angela's eyes with her free hand, "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to my sister."

"Can't you make some noise or something?" Lux asked standing up off the couch and pulling her pants on.

"Nope sorry," Liv said with a laugh.

Bug asked, "Your sister and what's with the baby?"

"Yep, now if you'd stop man handling her I need her," Liv said, "And the baby would be my kid."

"What do you want Liv?" Lux asked.

"I need a dress for tonight and I don't want to ask Cate but I literally own nothing and I spent my last dollar on baby food," Liv said.

"Since when do you have a baby?" Bug asked but the twins completely ignored him.

"Well Cate bought me a dress, so she'll buy you one," Lux said.

"I can clearly see that I am not wanted here, so I'll see you tonight," Liv said leaving.

"Lux," Baze called from downstairs.

"Someone else is here, you need to hide," Lux said and Bug jumped off the couch hiding behind Lux's bed. She pulled on her shirt just as Abby and Baze came in, "Abby?"

"Yeah, I needed a woman's perspective; good thing you're here Liv I want to talk to you too," Baze said, "Come and sit."

Liv was at the bar with Angela in her lap; she shook her head and said, "I'm good over here."

"Okay then," Baze said.

Around of 'so's went through the group before Abby started talking, "Sex. If you are having trouble saying it you shouldn't be having it."

"I didn't say it," Lux said.

"And neither did I," Liv said putting, "You did. Wait is this a sex talk?" Liv stood up with Angela in her arms and walked over to the group, "Because if you haven't noticed I've already had sex like I don't know Angela is 9 and a half months now, so like almost 2 years ago."

"Wait she is your kid?" Abby asked, "I just thought you were babysitting," She turned to Baze, "You only just told me she is your kid too."

"Hey I only found out about Angela yesterday," Baze said in defence

"So now that we all know I am clearly not a virgin, I have to go to Cate's 'cause I need a dress for tonight," Liv said.

"Who are you going with?" Lux asked.

"Connor," Liv said with a bright smile.

"Since when are you and Connor a thing?" Baze asked going into father mode.

"We aren't, he pressured me to go so I'm making him come with me," Liv said, "As friends."

"What about Angela?" Baze asked, "Who is going to watch her?"

"Connor's dad is," Liv said, "But for now I have to go. See yeah at the dance Lux!"

"Cate!" Liv yelled entering the house.

"Here!" Cate yelled from her room.

"I need a dress for tonight and Lux said you bought her one," Liv said, "And I wouldn't ask otherwise but I have no money left."

Cate looked to her alarm clock for the time, "If we're quick we can go get you a dress," She said grabbing her bag off the bed and almost running to the door.

"Okay then," Liv said shocked at Cate's happiness.

After returning from shopping Liv waited nervously for Connor and his father. She was wearing a dark pink dress that ended mid-calf and only had one shoulder. She was also wearing a white strappy pair of heels, a snowflake necklace and silver bangles. Liv also had her long bangs pined to the back of her head with a white bow.

"Math please stop," Liv said adjusting Angela, who was asleep in her arms, "You are making me nervous."

Math stopped pacing and looked up just in time to see Cate come in.

There was a knock at the door and Liv went to go answer it.

"You look amazing," Connor said handing her a lily.

"Thank you," Liv said accepting the flower, she broke the stem a bit and slid it into her hair.

"I remember you saying that white lilies were your favourite flower," Connor said putting his hands to his side awkwardly, "My father is waiting in his car."

"Okay can you grab that for me," Liv said motioning to the car seat not far from the door.

"Sure," Connor said picking it up.

Liv went and grabbed her coat, "We're leaving Cate, we'll see you at the dance!" Liv yelled.

"Your mom is going?" Connor asked as they walked to his father's car. Connor and his dad came in separate cars so Connor could drive to the dance.

"She's chaperoning and Lux is going to flip when she finds out," Liv said.

Connor handed his father the car seat who put it in the back of the car right away.

"Hey Mr. Jacobs," Liv greeted, "Thank you so much for watching Angela tonight."

"It's not a problem, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kenneth?" Kenneth said playfully as he took Angela from Liv.

"I'll try to remember next time," Liv said with a laugh.

"Well dad we better get going," Connor said.

"See you later, bye baby," Liv said to Angela before turning to Kenneth, "Thank you again."

"Any time," Kenneth said placing Angela in the car seat.

Liv and Connor got into his car as Cate and Math came out of the car.

Later that night Connor and Liv walked outside to watch the tail end of Cate, Baze, and Lux's fight.

"What did you guys do this time?" Liv asked running over to them after she was Lux run away.

"It's a long story," Baze said.

"Is this about the sex talk earlier?" Liv asked.

"You knew about that?" Cate asked.

"Of course, I left in the middle of it," Liv said, "I personally didn't think either of us needed it."

"Wait you knew Lux wasn't a virgin?" Baze asked.

"She had a boyfriend named Bug, Baze. I'm pretty sure everyone other than you two knew," Liv answered, "I know you two are new at being parents but seriously you need to grow up before you can be a parent. I'm going to go find Lux."

"Lux," Liv called out spotting her sister in the gym.

"Go away I don't want to talk," Lux said trying to get away from her.

"Then listen," Liv said, "Parenting is hard enough when your child is a baby, I can only imagine how hard it is when you have two moody teenagers Lux. Cate and Baze are trying their best with the knowledge and experience they have; I mean look at our grandparents, they don't have much knowledge on being a proper parent from them."

Lux laughed a bit.

"Just don't give up on them, because when you do that is when you lose them forever," Lux said as the two walked into a hallway.

"Oh I didn't know this was taken," Lux said noticing Cate sitting on the floor.

"Don't school dances suck?" Cate asked with a sniffle.

"Eh, mine wasn't that bad," Liv said getting a laugh from her sister and mom. She sat down on the right side Cate and Lux sat on Cate's left.

"Where's Connor?" Cate asked putting her head on Liv's shoulder.

"I told him to go home to get Angela he'll be here soon with her," Liv said.

"You seem more upset then I do," Cate said looking at Lux, "Guessing this isn't the time of the night for a mother-to-daughter, heart-to-heart."

"Will you give me some profound insight that is somehow relevant to both our lives," Lux said, "Probably not."

"Can I just say something real quick, I swear it won't be insightful or profound?" Cate asked, "We all have things that we hold onto that we can't let go of, but you were right about Baze. I keep punishing him because I can't let him feel better about the past because I don't feel better about it. You know, until I do, I don't want to let him off the hook. You know maybe you can relate a little? Maybe you don't want to let me feel better either? I know that I hurt you Lux, when I said no to Tasha; I know you don't feel better yet. I can't fix it for you, just like Baze can't fix it for me; maybe it is something we have to do for ourselves, but if you can hurry so I don't have to make your sister keep quiet and show up to a school dance just to be a part of your life. I miss you and I want both of my girls together."

Lux smiled, and said, "I miss you too."

"What about me?" Liv asked leaning forward a bit.

"It's kind of hard to miss you when you always show up," Lux said with a laugh.

"Sorry to bug you guys," Math said coming into the hallway, "But Connor is here for Liv and someone is looking for Lux."

Lux looked at us weirdly before standing up and returning to the dance.

"Let's go Cate," Liv said standing up and holding her hand out, "Connor is here with your granddaughter."

Cate stood up, hooker her arm in Liv's and they walked back to the dance finding Connor slow dancing with Angela in his arms.

"You should tell him," Cate said.

"Tell him what?" Liv asked obliviously.

"That you like him," Cate said, "He clearly likes you and he already cares for Angela."

Liv smiled leaving her mother's side.

"Hey," Liv said walking up to Connor.

"Baba," Angela babbled excitedly as she reached for her mother.

Angela was wearing a pink dress with a flower in her curls.

Liv took Angela from Connor, and asked, "Where did the dress come from?"

"It didn't make it to the boxes so my dad thought it would be a good idea to put her in it," Connor said with a laugh, "May I have this dance?"

Liv laughed as Connor placed his hand on her lower back and took a hold of her free hand. They swayed silently to the music causing Angela to fall asleep with her head in the crook of Liv's neck.

"Liv," Connor said softly.

"Yes," Liv said looking away from Angela and into Connor's blue eyes.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips gently to hers.

(Episode 10)

"I can't believe you got me drag out of bed in the middle of the night, woke up my daughter who I finally got to sleep, got yourself dragged to the police station causing our placement evaluation moved up, all because of Bug," Liv said bouncing and whimpering Angela on her hip.

All five of them just got to Baze's loft.

"I didn't ask you to come," Lux hissed.

"You may not have but Cate did, and do you know why?" Liv asked, "Because she cares. I understand you want to help Bug but you can be ruining this for both of us."

"Girls enough," Cate said, "We can get through this."

"If they remove me from your custody, they'll take Angela from me," Liv said aggressively, turning to Lux, "And I'll never forgive you."

"Liv enough!" Baze yelled.

"There is nothing that we can't work out," Cate continued.

"I've been through these evaluations lots of times," Lux said.

"Once it gets to this the chance of us staying together aren't that great," Liv said.

"This isn't going to be like other times girls," Cate said she turned and looked at Lux, "Unless you want it to be."

"Well I don't want to go back to foster care if that's what you mean," Lux said.

"Good, so things need to change," Cate said.

"How are we going to fix things before Monday?" Baze asked.

"Forgiving Cate for Nat would be a good start," Liv grumbled as she paced with Angela.

"And maybe living by my rules," Baze said.

"You don't even live by your rules," Lux butted in, "You guys say I have to change for this evaluation, well what about the three of you?"

"Hey don't bring me into this I haven't done anything wrong," Liv said causing Angela to cry, "Shh, baby."

The next morning after Cate tried to get Bug a job at the station Lux texted Liv what happened.

"Liv wants to meet us outside," Lux said reading Liv's reply.

"Why?" Bug asked as they left the building.

"I have a job for you," Liv said with Angela on her hip.

Bug rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious," Liv said.

"And what job would that be?" Lux asked.

"Baze needs help at the bar," Liv said.

"How much does it pay?" Bug asked.

"$11.50 an hour, and you'll work up to 40 hours a week," Liv said.

"Seriously?" Lux asked.

"Yes, and since he won't be paying you before your rent is due," Liv said pulling an envelope out of her back pocket, "Here, just pay me back when you can."

"Where did you get the money from?" Lux asked, "You told me you spent it all."

"Cate found out how much I paid for her bail and she gave it back to me," Liv said.

"Shouldn't you buy your daughter, I don't know a crib?" Lux asked.

"Since Cate found out, so did Baze," Liv said, "He bought me a crib and is currently setting it up in our room. So if you want the job just call Baze, his number is written on a card in the envelope and Lux has it too."

"I can't take this from you, you've already paid my bail once," Bug said.

"It's okay," Liv said, "Just be good to my sister or I'll kick your ass," She handed Angela to Lux, "Take her to Baze's; I have to get to work."

"See you later," Lux said as Liv walked into the building.

At the interview with Fern, Liv refused to lie.

"So how has it been?" Fern asked.

"It still has been pretty hectic, but we are trying," Liv said, "As you know if I get removed from their care I may have to give up my daughter and I really don't want to do that so I will tell you the truth. It has been hard adjusting to my birth family, but we're a family we all have our own problems. Last night we fought over Lux's boyfriend and who got him a job. Stupid stuff but we are a family; sometimes family takes time to work out so please Fern, don't take Lux and I away; this is my forever home."

When they family were together Fern was not impressed.

"In all my years of social work I have never seen a worse charade," Fern said, "I think the only one who didn't lie to me was Liv."

Everyone turned to her, in defence Liv said, "I'm sorry that I don't think lying will keep us together."

"We didn't tell you the truth because we didn't think you'd let us keep twins and Angela," Baze said.

"And what is the truth?" Fern asked.

"In short we suck," Baze said.

"That is an understatement," Liv said rolling her eyes and adjusting Angela on her lap.

"But not for lack of trying," Cate said, she turned to Lux, "I don't know if this is about Tasha or not anymore but I tried to make it up to you with Bug I did."

"Tasha and Bug aren't like other kids, they don't have parents to support them; when they need help they turn to me and you made me feel like I could turn to you, but you weren't there for me," Lux said.

"For you, you mean for your friends," Fern said.

"Yeah," Lux said, "For my friends."

"But you said me," Fern said, "You said Cate wasn't there for you."

"Yeah," Lux said, "She wasn't. I asked her the favour so yeah she wasn't there for me."

"That's what this is really about right?" Fern asked, "Cate not being there."

"I say yes then what? You split me up from Liv and her daughter and send us three to separate homes with someone else?" Lux asked, "I don't want to live with someone else! I want to work it out with Cate and Baze I just..."

"What about you Liv? Do you want to stay with Cate and Baze or do you just want to stay there to be with Angela?" Fern asked.

Liv took a deep breath and said standing up with Angela in her arms, "I want t be with them, all of them; a family fights guys, but that doesn't make me want to leave. I want to finish growing up under the guardianship of my parents and by the side of my twin sister; I want my daughter to know her aunt and grandparents I don't want her to have the life I had. So yes I want to stay with them for Angela, but I also want to stay with them for me.

"Look I am the one who gets to decide if you stay together or not, but ultimately it's not up to me it's up to you," Fern said then she looked Lux straight in the eyes, "If you can't be straight with me, you can never be straight with Cate or Baze and then you'll be right back on my couch 6 months from now. So when you say Cate wasn't there for you tell her what you mean."

"Where were you?" Lux asked.

"What?" Cate asked not understanding.

"We were out there, my whole life, where were you all that time?" Lux asked, "You never even checked, you never wondered what had happened if we were okay or if Liv and I even stayed together."

"I didn't think I had to worry," Cate explained looking between Liv and Lux, "Because they told me you were going to stay together and get adopted."

"I did get adopted and look how well that turned out," Liv snapped.

"I really thought I was doing what was right for you 2," Cate said.

"It wasn't for me or for us," Lux said, "If it was for us you would have checked."

"It was for you," Liv finished sitting back down beside Lux, "You did the right thing for you."

"Girls, it's not all on Cate," Baze said, "I mean I wasn't there exactly either."

"Yeah well you didn't know," Lux said, "No one who knew you would have expected you to be there."

"I was 16 years old, you know, I didn't have anyone to turn to," Cate said, "My mother was dinking her way through another divorce. I even wrote a letter to my father, but when I realized I didn't know where to send it, that's when it hit me; I had no idea what a good parent was just no way I could be one, not at 16 and especially to twins."

"Then what about a few years after that?" Liv asked, "Lux and I could have grown up together."

"Or when I was three and stuck in the hospital where no one visited or before Liv got kidnapped?" Lux asked, "Or 2 years after that when my foster mom shoved me into a wall and told the social worker that I fell off a swing. Where were you? We used to make these stories about why we were given up because we didn't want to believe our parents, our mothers, could hold us their babies and just give us up."

"I used to say that my family were a group of spies who gave me up for protection," Liv mumbled.

"You gave us away to nothing, we didn't matter to you," Lux cried, "Because we didn't."

"No no no, Lux you do, both of you mean so much to me, you matter," Cate said.

"No," Lux said.

"You matter now Lux," Cate said grabbing a hold of her arm, "You, Liv, and Angela matter."

"No, now doesn't count," Liv said standing up too.

"I can't forgive you Cate," Lux said, "I don't."

"And I have tried so hard to get over it, but I can't. Every night in that basement I cried for you, every single night and you only came back into our lives because the court forced you," Liv said, "I have tried over and over to understand why, but I just can't."

Liv and Lux ran out leaving Fern, Baze, and Cate.

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but what you had today was a breakthrough," Fern said, "Trust me I have seen other kids have moments of honesty like this and that is usually when things take the turn for the better. Especially with Liv, she never tells anyone how she feels and always pushes people farther than arms length. I know that you tried to shoulder the blame, but it doesn't belong with you. I am not going to remove Liv or Lux from your care. If anything this shows me you're a real family with all the bumps and bruises that teenagers bring like anyone and as far as I am concerned you 2 should start the process of having your parental rights reinstated for both girls; and Liv's for Angela."

"Really?" Baze asked.

"Is there really a chance of that?" Cate asked teary eyed.

"In my opinion yes," Fern said causing both parents to smile, "I can see how much they mean to you and that all of you are committed to making this work maybe the girls most of all it was a hard thing they did, saying what they truly feel; they risked losing their family all over again."

"They never have to worry about that again," Cate said.

"You don't have to convince me, it's the girl who you have to convince," Fern said.

Lux had disappeared so Liv went to the only place she could think of, Connor's.

Connor opened the door to see Liv standing there with Angela and tears streaming down her face. He didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around both girls and led them onto the couch inside. He turned the tv on and sat beside Liv.

Liv placed Angela on the floor and leaned into Connor without a word, they just sat there silently watching the tv.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door, Connor got up to get it and returned a moment later with a large brown envelope.

"Who was it?" Liv asked.

"Cate," Connor said, "She wants you to look at this."

Liv took the envelope and opened it she read through the papers quickly before closing her eyes and letting a tear slide down her check, "Baze and Cate they want to legally adopt me, and I can get my rights back for Angela as soon as I sign some papers with Fern."

Connor pick Angela back off the floor and sat down beside Liv who snuggled into his side. Connor kissed the top of her head and said, "They love you, Lux and Angela; if you give them a chance you'll see it."

"I do see it," Liv said, "I'm just worried they'll..."

"Leave you again?" Connor asked, "Liv they are not going to leave you."

"I know it's just, I'm scared," Liv said, "I am trying to forgive them for leaving me to live the life I did. I understand that they are different people now, but I just... I just need time."

"And they'll understand that," Connor said.

"Maybe I should go home," Liv said.

"I'll be here when you need me," Connor said kissing her on the lips, "Always."

"Thank you," Liv said taking Angela from Connor and heading out.

When she got home she was Ryan standing watching Lux hug Cate.

"Am I interrupting something?" Liv asked causing the two girls to split apart.

"Liv," Cate said.

Liv put Angela on the floor and hugged her sister and mom, "I am so sorry for earlier," Liv said.

"It doesn't matter," Cate said brushing some of Liv's hair out of her face, "Both of you are home now."

"Hi girly," Lux said bending down and picking up Angela, "I'm Auntie Lux and this is Grammy Cate."

Liv laughed as Angela hit Lux in the face. She hugged her sister and said, "This maybe hard but we are a family."

"That we are," Cate said.

(Episode 11)

"I know that this isn't traditional, but I want you both as my maids of honour," Cate said, "And Angela as the flower girl."

"Are you sure?" Lux asked this is a big deal.

"Angela can't even walk yet," Liv said.

"We'll do it," Lux said elbowing Liv in the side.

"Aw," Liv said with a laugh.

"This dress, is from the wedding expo," Cate said pulling it up, "It's got bad mojo right?"

"You look beautiful," Liv said as the phone went off.

Lux answered it before handing it to Cate saying it's Abby.

"Well you would know if you were home, mom said you've been shaking up with some guy all week," Cate said into the phone.

The twins look to each other.

"I'm going to get a snack," Lux said leaving.

Liv picked Angela up off the bed, she said, "I got to feed my daughter."

"This is bad," Lux said when they got to the kitchen, "Cate is literally going to explode when she finds out."

Liv placed Angela in her highchair which Baze bought and grabbed her some baby cookies, "I think she'll more than that. I can just imagine her face now; eyes bugged out, red face, and the vein in her forehead popped."

Lux laughed grabbing 2 cups from the cupboard and filling them with tap water, "What do you want to eat?" She asked.

Liv shrugged, "I'm not hungry," she said.

Lux stopped what she was doing and walked over to her sister, "Are you okay? You haven't been eating."

"I've been eating," Liv lied crossing her arms over her chest.

"You haven't Liv, what's going on?" Lux asked.

"I had unprotected sex ... with Connor," Liv said.

"You what?" Lux asked, "Are you crazy?"

"It's not all," Liv said biting her lip, "I think I might be pregnant."

"So why aren't you eating?" Lux asked, "Cate is going to kill you."

"I can't eat every time I try I get sick," Liv said.

"I'll make you a sandwich," Lux said grabbing the supplies needed.

"Please don't tell anyone," Liv said, "I want to be sure."

"I won't say anything but you need to tell Connor," Lux said.

"I will soon, I swear," Liv said, "I'm actually going there now. Alright Angie hands up."

Angela smiled with a giggle and put her hands up allowing her mother to take her out of the high chair.

"Say bye bye to Auntie Lux," Liv said using Angela's hand to wave to her.

"Wait your sandwich," Lux said handing Liv the sandwich.

"Thanks sis," Liv said taking a bite of it, "Cate I'm spending the night with Connor, I don't know when I'll be back!"

"Bye!" Cate yelled from her room, "Be safe!"

That night Liv was trying to settle a crying Angela in the dark with Connor yelling at her.

"Your sister texted me yesterday and said you haven't been eating," Connor said, "Why haven't you been eating Liv?!"

Connor's yelling was making Angela cry louder.

"Connor enough," Liv said, "You're scaring her."

"Why won't you answer me?!" Connor yelled walking towards her.

"Because I think I'm pregnant!" Liv yelled stopping Connor in his tracks.

"You what?" He asked calmly.

"I haven't been eating because every time I try I throw it back up," Liv said.

"Maybe you're just sick," Connor said pacing. He ran his finger through his shaggy hair.

"I'm not sick Connor, I've already been through a pregnancy once, I know what it feels like," Liv said.

"What are we going to do?" Connor asked.

"What do you mean, what are we going to do I am raising this child," Liv said, "If there even is one."

"We're 16 Liv, I'm too young to be a dad," Connor said.

"I'm 16 and I already have a kid Connor," Liv said, "If there is a kid for you to be a father to I won't make you. You don't have to be involved."

"Well I'm not going to leave my kid without a father, ever," Connor said walking towards Liv and placing a hand over her stomach, "If and I mean If there is a baby to be had, I will never walk out on you or it."

Liv went onto her tip-toes and kissed him passionately when she pulled away she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Connor said kissing her again, "I will also be a father to Angela, if you'd have me."

"Of course," Liv said putting her head on his chest.

"We have to find out for sure," Connor said kissing the top of her head.

"It'll have to wait until the roads clear up," Liv said, "They're closed right now."

"I'm going to go get some candles," Connor said leaving them in the living room.

"Here we go," Liv said sitting down on the couch.

Angela whimpered.

"Forever, for always, for eternity my child,  
With your every choice,  
For as long as the sun shines above,  
You are my eternal love," Liv sang rocking Angela back and forth.

(Episode 12)

"Just click yes you dingus, you know you're going to show up anyways," Liv said tossing one of Angela's toys at him.

"She's got a point man," Jamie said.

"What about you Math," Baze asked, "Do you agree?"

"I think you should tell Cate how you really feel," Math said.

Liv laughed walked over to Baze with Angela and stuck the baby on his stomach, "Spend some time with your granddaughter, her momma has to run to the bathroom," Liv said jogging in the direction of the bathroom.

After having his little conversation with Bug about Cate, Baze noticed that Liv was spending far too long in the bathroom. He got up, went over to the door and knocked, "Is everything alright in there?" He asked and when he received no answer he knocked louder, "Liv are you okay," Again no answer, "Liv I'm coming in."

When Baze opened the door he found Liv unconscious on the floor with a gash in her head.

"Bug take Angela, call Lux and Cate," Baze said handing off the baby. He reached down finding Liv's pulse, it was there but it was small. He pulled out his cell and called an ambulance.

Lux ran back up to the attic at Cate's mom's place.

"Cate, Liv is in the hospital," Lux said with a worried expression.

"We've got to go," Cate said.

"I'll come with you," Laverne said.

"No mom, I will call you with an update later," Cate said angry at her mom for hiding the fact that her father tried to contact them.

Once at the hospital Cate found Baze, "What happened? Where's Liv?"

"She fainted in the bathroom and bashed her head on the ground," Baze said giving Lux Angela, "they haven't told me anything yet."

"Mr. Bazile, Ms. Cassidy?" The doctor said coming up to them.

"Yes," Cate and Baze said at the same time.

"Is Liv okay?" Lux asked.

"Your daughter is fine, she just has a mild concussion," The doctor said, "She and the baby are just fine."

"Baby? What baby?" Cate asked.

"She's actually pregnant," Lux said with a sigh, "Has anyone called Connor?"

"I did," Baze said, "He is already in there with her."

"Who's Connor?" The doctor asked.

"The baby's father," Lux answered.

"What baby? Can someone tell me what is going on?" Cate asked.

"Your daughter is pregnant, Ms. Cassidy, about 2 weeks in fact," The doctor said, "She fainted from the lack of food."

"I told her to eat," Lux said.

"You knew?" Baze and Cate asked.

"I tried to get her to eat," Lux said defensively.

"Well Olivia is awake if you want to go see her," The doctor said, "She is just down the hall, second door to your right."

"I wouldn't call her Olivia in front of her, she hates her name," Lux said.

The doctor nodded and walked away.

Cate rushed a head of the group as they made their way to Liv's room, "Liv," She said seeing her youngest twin daughter in the bed with a bandage on the side of her head.

"Hey Cate," Liv said her voice horse.

Connor was sitting in the chair beside Liv with his hand in hers.

"Are you okay?" Cate asked sitting on the side of the bed. She reached and cupped Liv's face checking her over for any other damage.

"I'm fine Cate I swear," Liv said brushing Cate's hand away.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" Cate asked.

Liv shrugged avoiding eye contact with Cate, "I was scared," She said.

Cate gently squeezed Liv's free hand in hers as if she was trying to convince herself that her daughter was okay. "Is that why you haven't been eating?" She asked.

Liv shook her head, "Every time I see food it makes me sick," She said. "The only thing that hasn't made me throw up was the sandwich Lux gave me."

"It was a peanut butter and honey sandwich," Lux said.

The doctor came into the room, "Liv can go home, but she has to be under constant supervision and has to be awoken every 2 hours," They said.

"What about going to see your Dad?" Lux asked, Cate had mention going to see him right before they got the phone call, "You won't be able to do that before the wedding if you don't go today."

"I can go with you," Liv said, "Baze can come too, you guys can alternate walking me up at night."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Cate said.

"I'd have to close the bar," Baze said.

"You've got Bug and Jamie to keep it open," Lux said, "Plus we've never had a family road trip."

"Fine," Baze said turning to Cate.

"If Ryan is fine with it then yes," Cate said.

"So now that it's settled," Liv said pulling the blanket off herself, "I hate hospitals so let's get out of here."

"I second that," Lux said helping Liv up and hand her niece over to her sister.

With Cate and Baze in the front of Baze's truck; Lux, Liv and Angela were in the back on their way to find Cate's father; they had stopped a couple dozen time for pee breaks and a stop for corndogs before something interesting happened. They had an accident and were forced to spend the night in a hotel room.

Lux and Liv were on one bed, with Angela in her playpen beside it and Cate and Baze in the other. Baze didn't want to sleep in the same bed but she wouldn't hear of it.

The next morning they finally arrived at Cate's dad's.

"So how are you?" Cate's, Grant asked.

"I'm good," Cate answered.

"How's your sister?" Grant asked.

"She good, Abby's good," Cate said, "A lots happened since I seen you last, but um I don't know where to start."

"I'm sorry why don't we sit?" Grant said motioning the seating area.

Cate went off telling Grant about her life, "When I was 16 I had twins, yeah your grandkids."

Grant looked between Lux and Liv.

"Yeah, Lux," Cate said motioning to Lux on the couch.

Lux waved.

"And Liv," Cate said motioning to Liv who was pacing and bouncing Angela on her hip behind the couch.

"Hi," Liv said with a smile.

"And the baby is Angela, your great-grand daughter," Cate said.

"Oh," Grant said.

"And Baze, the twins father," Cate said, "It's kind of a long story but I gave them up, and this year they came back and they found us."

"That's something," Grant said.

"Oh and I'm getting married," Cate said.

Liv's phone rang and she had to excuse herself.

"Hello?" Liv answered walking outside.

"Liv," It was Connor, "My um, Mom she found out about the baby..."

"And?" Liv asked.

"She forbade me from seeing you again," Connor said.

"You can't be serious," Liv said sitting down on the step, she place Angela beside her.

"She's taking me from my father and moving me to New York with her," Connor said.

"She can't do that can she?" Liv asked tearing up.

"She can, she got the court to grant her full custody of me and we're leaving tonight," Connor said.

"I won't be able to see you," Liv said closing her eyes, letting a tear fall.

"I know," Connor said, "But I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I love you," Liv said but their call was cut and Liv lost cell service, she put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Liv," Lux said upon seeing her sister.

"What happened?" Cate asked.

Liv lifted her head and said, "Connor's gone, he's moving to New York and I won't be able to see him before he leaves."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Cate said rubbing circles on her back.

"Do you want to come grocery shopping with us?" Lux asked picking Angela up, "We need stuff for dinner; it might help get you mind off things."

Liv nodded wiping her eyes with her sleeve and standing up. Liv didn't say another word until the ride home when she sang along with the song to cheer up Cate. They returned home wearing matching corndog sweaters.

The trip made both Liv and Lux realize they wanted to be a real family, and the twins decided they were ready to be legal Baze and Cate's daughters again.

(Episode 13)

"But today your dream becomes a reality," The judge said, "The state or Oregon sees that it is in the best interests of Lux Cassidy, Liv Max and, Angela Max to have their rights of their biological parents reinstated. Lux, Liv and Angela are no longer wards of the state full, permanent joint custody of Lux Cassidy and Liv Max will be granted to Catherine Cassidy and Nathaniel Bazile and full custody of Angela Max will be granted to Liv Max; congratulations to you all. You're a family."

Around of hugs and smiles went around the group as they once again are legally family.

"Okay," Fern said pulling out a camera for pictures.

Cate pulled Lux into a hug and Baze wrapped his arms around Liv and Angela as they stood closely with bright smiles. Cate and Baze had their hand clasped together behind Lux and Liv.

"Smile," Fern said taking the picture.

Lux and Liv walked up to Fern.

"Thank you," They said at the same time.

Fern handed them the small picture that came from the camera, "So you'll never forget this day," She said.

Liv was first to hug the social worker with Lux going second.

At the rehearsal dinner Liv stood up to give a toast since everyone was roasting Cate and Ryan rather than toasting them.

"Not long ago I knew Cate and Ryan just as the K100 Morning Madness hosts," Liv said, "But since then I've gotten to know them both individually and as a couple. Through ups and downs these 2 have made their way back to each other while dealing with the issues that come with 2 teenagers, a baby, and well Baze."

A few people laughed.

"They have been there when I needed them," Liv continued, "Ryan is an upstanding guy who took in someone else's kids out of the blue and treated them as his own. I will never forget the night he convinced me to go with him and Lux on Lux's first driving lesion; I learned two things that night first off that Ryan must love Cate to allow Lux to drive his car, and to never get into a car that Lux was driving."

More people laughed and Liv got a jab in the side from Lux.

"Okay, okay that was a little mean but still," Liv said, "I love you guys and wish you the greatest of luck on this adventure."

Cate smiled at Liv and mouth a thank you.

After Cate disappeared, Liv was surrounded by Cate and Ryan's crazy family as they cooed over Angela, after a few minutes Liv took Angela to the bathroom and Locked herself in there. She slide against the door and sat on the floor with Angela in her lap.

An hour later there was a knock on the bathroom door followed by Lux's voice, "Almost everyone is gone, and I am heading back to Cate's are you coming?"

Liv stood up from the bathroom floor with Angela and opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Lux asked.

"I miss him," Liv said.

Lux immediately pulled Liv into a hug, then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bar before anyone could stop them.

That night, nobody slept properly.

When Lux came back upstairs after checking on what the noise was, Liv was sitting crossed legged on the bed.

Lux didn't say anything she just sat down and pulled Liv into a hug.

"It's going to be alright," Lux soothed, laying her head on top of Liv's

"Is it?" Liv asked pulling out of the hug, "Connor's gone and I am having a baby for the second time and I am only 16."

"You're not alone, you have me, Cate, Baze, and Ryan," Lux said.

"I know, but that is the second time someone's left me," Liv said.

"Angela's father left you?" Lux asked.

Liv nodded, "I told him about Angela and he called me a stupid slut, said Angela wasn't his and stormed out of his apartment I haven't seen him since. I loved him Lux; I let myself fall in love again only to be left."

"I'm sorry," Lux said.

After about 10 minutes of silence Lux and Liv tried to go back to sleep; Liv wasn't able to get even a wink.

The next morning at the church Cate kicked everyone out of the bridal suit.

"Cate, please let me in," Liv said, Cate's mom, Lux, and Alice had left trying to do other things, "Cate, I'm here for you please tell me what's wrong."

Liv took a deep breath and continued, "Please, I can't have anyone else shut me out and leave me; not right now."

Cate opened the door just as Lux came by. Both girls walked into the suit.

"Are you okay?" Liv asked sitting beside Cate with Angela.

"No," Cate said, "Are you 2 okay?"

"No," The twins replied as Lux joined them on the couch.

"You told Baze to be honest with you," Lux said, "And I want to be too."

"We shouldn't be putting Baze and honesty in the same sentence," Cate said, "I went over there last night."

"We know," Liv said.

"He doesn't love me," Cate said.

"No, that's not true," Lux said shaking her head.

"Well that's what he told me," Cate said.

"Cate he does," Liv said.

"He told us," Lux continued, "We know he does."

"Girls, he doesn't. My problem isn't what Baze feels or doesn't feel; my problem is me," Cate said, "My problem is always me. How am I supposed to marry Ryan is I have some twisted feelings for a guys who can't even admit he loves me back."

"You're not twisted," Liv said.

"You're like ... me," Lux said, "Holding onto a fantasy that doesn't exist. You went to him last night for answers and you got them."

"Baze didn't tell you that he loved you, he told you all that you needed to know," Liv continued, "Having feelings for two people isn't what matters; it's what you chose to do with them."

"Now I don't want to be the person who says this, but Baze is never going to be the person you want him to be," Lux said, "And thinking that he is... that's a fantasy."

Later that day Liv and Lux watched as Cate married a man that wasn't their father.

AN: The second season will be up soon, I don't know when but the more reviews I get the sooner it will be posted.


End file.
